


Train number 59

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shosei takes the train number 59 to Sapporo, which awakens old memories in him.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei, Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 1





	Train number 59

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Change your mind ". Enjoy~  
> \- Kukki

Shosei looks up from his phone as the train arrives. He sighs and picks his stuff up.  
It's time to go now.

He enters the train and searches for his seat. Number 24. He sits down. It feels so melancolic.  
"Line 59 to Sapporo, thank you for choosing us. "  
The female robot voice continued to talk about the usual safety rules, but Shosei didn't care. He just wanted the train to start. He finally wanted to get away from this place. When he had first come to Tokyo, it had been a city full of possibilities, and with Ren at his side, everything felt wonderful.  
But now it was a place of dark, cursed memories. Of guilt, pain and gloom.

Finally the train started and Shosei put on his headphones and pressed shuffle. The first song that came on was "Change your mind ".  
How nostalgic.  
It reminded him of the time he had still been together with Ren, this was the first song they had danced to together. A song about accepting and moving on from the past. Shosei closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember any of this pain.

.

"We will arrive at our final station soon, please make sure to not forget anything- "

Shosei rubbed his eyes. Had he really slept through the whole journey? Well, now he is at his goal. That thought made him happy. He'll finally be away from Tokyo and all the memories of Ren and how it had ended with them. He'll finally be free and start anew.

Shosei waited paitiently as the people in front of him were getting off the train. He could already see the light purple hair of the person that was waiting for him. When it was finally his turn, he quickly made his way out of the mess and ran towards Ruki, who greeted him with a big hug. Shosei left his suitcase next to them and fell into the older's arms. He was so happy.   
Finally they could be together.


End file.
